Setting Things Strait
by Rachael Lupin
Summary: Ron tried to tell Hermione how he feels for her before 6th year starts, and during 6th year, but things get in the way.but after almost losing her he finds out how much she really means to him. and she:him.they are determined! after OotP.rivals with Draco
1. Ron

Ron woke with a start as the morning light creped from his window to his face. This morning he had been waiting for the past 2 months, Hermione was coming to visit the burrow before school had the chance to start yet again. The Weasley's had said goodbye to Grimmuald place a little less than 3 weeks ago, realizing no more good could be done for the order with so little information being gathered. The ministry was now convinced of He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Name's uprising and were on the highest alert.  
  
Ron was excited of his best friend's arrival at his house later that afternoon. Harry had already been there since they left Grimmuald place together, he was sleeping in a hammock next to Ron's bed. Now Hermione, the missing of the trio would soon be joining them.  
  
He didn't like to think of the feelings he had for her now as being new. A part of him knew he had fallen for her ever since 2nd year when he saw her cold and stiff after being paralyzed from the fiasco that went on with the basilisk. She looked so helpless when not that long before she was full of life. He thought of these feeling as always there, in the back of his mind when they were together, when they fought, when she nagged him, and when they were apart his feelings for her flooded his mind. The horrible night at the ministry of magic scared him, running for his life from death eaters was bad, and the brain trying to kill him was scary... but what really shook him was seeing Hermione lifeless once again, right in front of him it happened!! And he hadn't done anything to protect her. Before he knew it a death eater cast a spell that hit her hard in the chest and she fell. He thought she was dead. He knew he should have been there, he had swore to himself earlier that night that he would never let anything ever happen to her, wishing rather be killed himself than let her life slip through his fingers. Ever since that day he looked back and though of what he might have lost that night. His best friend and the girl he always loved in the same person. He didn't want to have to hide his feelings for her any longer. Life wasn't long and could stop at any moment.  
  
Was it really worth not telling her? What was the worst that could happen? Rejection? It was better that him or worsts her dying without ever knowing the truth. Without ever knowing if there ever was a future together.  
  
He wondered if she ever felt the same for her as he ran one hand through his hair now sitting up in bed.  
  
But does she feel the same for me? of course not! She's wonderful! She's nice she'd beautiful and you can actually have conversations with her...unlike these other blubbering idiot girls who only talk about themselves.  
  
He tried to think on their past analyzing everything said between them looking for clues any hint that she felt the same. Nothing. Maybe he was just still sleepy and the answer hadn't come to him yet. He was sure their had to be something some kind of clue to let him know how she felt. Then he realized...  
  
What of dear ol' Vicky?!? Why would she like little hand-me-down Ronald Weasley?? The boy who only gets noticed for being "that guy" who tags along Harry Potter!! Why would she chose me when she could have a professional Quittage Player?!?!  
  
Viktor Krum, he wasn't sure if he and Hermione were still together but she had liked him for at least a while and that was enough to make his blood boil. He was sure they were still writing to each other at least.  
  
Well, mate the best you got to do is try. She's going to be here this afternoon, try or you'll regret it later.  
  
Harry was still asleep a few feet away from Ron, so as quietly as he could he got his clothes together and started for the showers, he wanted to look good with Hermione arriving later. 


	2. Hermione

Hermione's eyes fluttered as she stirred in bed. She gave out a small sigh as she stretched her arms above her head. Lying in bed she tried to guess what time it was...9:30 maybe? Then she realized...she got to go to the burrow this afternoon! Her eyes opened wide when she realized she got to go visit the Weasley's today. She had told her parents she went to the Weasley's to see Ginny, yeah right.  
  
Well that's not completely untrue, Hermione tried to justify...she did like seeing Ginny, but it was her best friend Ron she was most interested in, and it had been that way for quite some time, ever since 3rd year she was aware of it, when the big black dog she knew now was Sirius Black pulled Ron through the opening in the Womping Willow she was afraid she might never see him again. The feelings had been there forever, since 1st year. But that was on the train to Hogwarts, and that was just a young crush...that crush had just bloomed to love these past years.  
So she had tried to not think about him, suppress her feelings, he would never care about her the way she did for him. She was just his friend who nagged him about his studies...he hadn't even realized she was a girl until 4th year when he started asking everyone he could to the Yule Ball...that is everyone except her, not until it was too late. She was just a last resort to him. She didn't even like Viktor but she needed to find a way not to think about Ron, so she had agreed to Viktor's request.  
  
She tried to cling to the hope that maybe Ron felt the same for her but as the years passed it seemed more unlikely that anything would ever happen if it hadn't yet.  
  
Maybe he's just really shy, with the same emotional capacity as a bludger! She thought to herself She didn't want to ever have to give up hope on Ron. He had always been there for her as a friend... maybe one day her would come to think of her as more.  
  
Hermione sat up in bed and began to think of all the things she needed to do before she left for the Wesley's. She had packed the night before, much to her parents dislike. They were told what was happening now in the wizarding world with the remerging of Voldemort and were most hesitant to let her ever go back. This had broken her heart the threat of never being able to see Ron or Harry in their world made her want to cry. How could she never get to ride the Hogwarts Express? Of never be able to go to Diagon Alley? But her parents had eventually come around and once again gave her permission to return. Hermione dressed in her better clothes and tried her best to tame her hair. She wanted desperately to look good for Ron when she saw him today. After breakfast she double checked all of her luggage and properly saying goodbye to her parents. She wouldn't see them until next summer.  
Deciding the Weasley's wouldn't mind if she arrived a bit early, as well as her not wanting her parents changing their minds about her leaving, she stepped into the Granger fireplace to travel by floo powder. Mr. Weasley had connected the Granger fireplace to the Floo network the summer before.  
  
"Bye Mum, bye Dad" She blew them a kiss and picked up a handful of floo powder.  
  
"The Burrow!" and away she went, engulfed in green flames. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Woosh!_

In a blaze of green fire Hermione was standing in the Weasley's kitchen with her trunk and bag looking at Mrs. Weasley magically preparing breakfast as she dusts the ash from her clothes.

"Good morning Hermione, dear."

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley, sorry I am a bit early."

"Oh not at all, you right in time for breakfast. I think Ginny is the only one still asleep, go ahead and leave your trunk there for the time being, I will get the boys to take it up later" she said motioning to Hermione's trunk ;laying in the fireplace.

"Since Ginny is still sleeping you can go ahead and put your other bag in Ronald's room for the time being. Fred, George and Harry are in the back practicing."

"Thanks" replied Hermione and she climbed the darken crooked staircase towards Ron's room.

Hermione walked by the bathroom and notices it was occupied it sounded as though someone was talking a shower. She approached Ron's door and lightly knocked

No response she pressed her hand to the doorknob and walked inside setting her bad next to Pig's cage and softly petting Pig through the wire. Pig softly cooed and stirred as she did and Hermione gave a slight smile. She peered through Ron's worn curtains she could see the figures of Harry, Fred and George play on the distance. She sat on Ron's bed and breathed in the familiar smell that surrounded her. The smell of the burrow, the smell of summer, the smell of Ron. She smiled and closed her eyes…

Ron was just turning off the water from his shower, it had been lengthy, he found it hard to focus on the task at hand he had been so excited about seeing Hermione once again, he very much doubted Harry would still be asleep in the room. After toweling off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and picked up his clothes from the floor, with his other hand he made his way to his door, turned the knob and walked it.

As the door closed Ron saw Hermione laying there on his bed,

Hermione sat up and looked at Ron ad gave a slight noise as she saw what he was or rather wasn't wearing.

Ron dropped his clothes to more securely tighten his towel.

Blushing tremendously he asked "Hermione, what are you doing in here?" in a high pitched voice rather strongly.

Hermione averted her eyes, after staring at him momentarily, blushing as well at the sight she had just witnessed.

"I'm sorry Ron I was just waiting for you I didn't know you were going to be so….so……"

"Lacking clothes?" he said and shifted awkwardly, she looked at his face and smiled she had actually gotten a pretty good look at Ron and was pleased about the sight she saw.

"Well yes of course."

Ron and Hermione were both equally red from blushing and there was a stiff silence between them…

"This is a bit… awkward" Hermione said " I need to go."

Ron nodded….he would have liked being in a room alone with Hermione, in fact there were a lot of things he would have liked about this certain situation if only him and her were dating, but they weren't he thought in disappointment and he was Very aware that the only thing blocking her from seeing him stark naked was a towel he wish was bigger.

She bolted up from the bed anxiously and walked towards Ron who was standing in front of his door. She slowly approached him and he stared at her his hands holding the towel making sure nothing were to slip off. He felt her brush up against his arms and chest as she attempted to reach the door handle. Ron was too dumfounded to figure out he should probably move out of her way to ease her leaving but he stayed in place. He felt her warmness brush up against him again and became aware that Hermione was touching him when he gave a jolt, .

"Ooh... sorry..." he said as he finally moved out of her way as she opened the door, staring at her.

"Um... I'll see you downstairs, Ron." She said and looked up to meet his gaze with a smile

"Yeah, yeah downstairs…"he said nervously "…see you in a bit." She exited to the hall and Ron closed the door behind her.

He inhaled deeply and leaned up against the door.

"Now time for a cold shower." Ron said quietly


End file.
